Aaron Johnson James
Aaron Johnson James a Cosmic Being from the Pleiades. Aaron James (also sometimes frequently referred as Master Alaje) is one of the Ascended masters that inspired the people of the Aetherius Society in Los Angeles, California. Alaje, pronounced "Alay-ye", is the real name of the Extraterrestrial known as Aaron Johnson James on Earth. Thousands of people claim to have contact with him. Aaron is a Commander of the fleet "Airborne Division of the Brotherhood of Light" his work is to raise the consciousness of humans and uplifting the Love vibrations of Planet Earth. High Spiritual Being, Commander of the Grand Cosmic Squadron "more than hundred space ships, multidimensional" Operates in 4th sector of the Milky Way Galaxy - Olega, Quadra. He is regarded as the Master of the Second Ray.' Aaron '''and 'Merku' (as '''Joey' on Earth) belong to a group of highly developed aliens known as The Great White Brotherhood. Aaron is not the Ancient Master but he do credited with near god-like powers and Wisdom. Cosmic People full of Light Aaron '''is beautiful being full of Love, Good, Wisdom, Harmony and Joy. He is immensively Loving, Carrying, Conscious and he live in accordance with Cosmic (Creator's) laws. Cosmic (or Universe) people of the Forces of Light do normally live in higher dimensions - Sphere, commonly called "Paradise" or "Heavens". Their (Angles) world is full of Love, Enjoyment, beauty and diversity. There is no Evil and Hatred - He don't identify himselve with such negative attributes. Lots of space ships with lots of loving and more conscious beings from many cosmic civilizations from higher dimensions of Cosmos are currently situated around the Earth in order to help Earth, Earth is a living conscious being, and the Humankind in the advancement to the higher - 5th Dimension. However, the ships are not normally visible thank's to special power shiels. This is because, according to the Universal Cosmic laws, beings from higher Dimensions cannot manifest in masses to a civilization in a lower dimension without agreement of that civilization. He have much work with us - e.g., healing up the Ozone Layer, Cleaning the atmosphere, reducing radioactive pollution, trapping harmful solar radiation, attenuation of war conflicts. He lead people towards love and good via unobtrusive impulses in one's thoughts. Cosmic People are wonderful friends who with pleasure help all beings on Earth in various life situations, His help is however, always in compliance with one's free will. Beings from higher Dimension cannot help beings from Lower Dimension without their permission. Cosmic Friends are colloquially called "Angels" In Theosophy In the Ascended Master Teachings (but not in traditional Theosophy) The Master also known as the "Holy Brother" was introduced by Ashtar to the Humans, Ashtar is a distinct being from Aaron.' The Master is Regarded in the Ascended Master teachings as a name used by the Great White Brotherhood of Ascended Masters. Many groups honor' Master Aaron''' as a supernatural being called a Master of Wisdom or an Ascended Master. In the Ascended Master teachings he is referred to simply as Master Alaje, or as the Ascended Master Aaron. As an Ascended Master,' Master Aaron' is believed to have many magical powers such as the ability to teleport, levitate, walk through walls, and to inspire people by telepathic communication. Scientist consider him to be a Master of Science and Faith or Adept. Some esoteric groups credit him with inspiring Washington DC , Secret teachings of all ages. Cosmic Beings The Cosmic beings of the Forces of Light "(Angels)" ,want to show you, people on the Earth. that it is possible to live another way - in love, good, joy and harmony, without money, wars, diseases, poverty, stress, destruction of nature and other allegedly "normal" and "inevitable" things. The Cosmic brothers and sisters (Cosmic People) keep watch in the form of help over less advanced civilizations and their evolution and at the present time, They are giving us important information about the current state of our society. All vital and important information can be found in a freely available, compact, comprehensive and well-ordered form. It concerns human future, a favorable involvement of human kind is at stake. The Cosmic people are always with us and they are ready to help those who want to be helped. The Hierarch of the Age of Aquarius In the New Age beliefs,' Master Aaron' is always associated with the blue crystal and the Maltese rendered in the crystal. According to the Theologist, the Seventh Rays are seven metaphysical principles that govern soul and the unfolding of 2000 years long Astrological Age, Since according to theosophy the next Astrological Age The Age of Aquarius, will be governed by the Second crystal Ray (The Ray of Ceremonial Order),' Master Aaron' is sometimes called "The Hierarch of the Age of Aquarius" . According to the Ascended Master Teachings,' Master Aaron' is "The God of Freedom" for this system of the worlds. According to Ascended Master Teachings, the preliminary lead up to the beginning of the Age of Aquarius, replacing the former Astrological Age Hierarch, the Ascended Master Jesus, who had been for 2015 years the "Hierarch of the Age of Pisces". Master Aaron's spiritual title is said to be Lord of Civilization, and his task is the establishment of the new civilization of the Age of Aquarius. He is said to telepathically influence people who seen him as a Angel. "We are your loving friends from other world. We love and help you as much as we can - as you permit us. We cannot interfere forcibly. Everything is up to you, people, what future and what life conditions you'll choose. Many people have recognized and are recognizing our help, which they absorb by their Open Heart, via Love for the Love is the leading force of your life. Function of Spiritual Hierarchy In the Ascended Master Teachings, as Hierarch of the Brotherhood of Truth in the etheric plane over Earth, is said to assist the scientists and spiritual leaders of the worlds with the flame of truth and channels the spiritual energy of what is called in the Ascended Master Teachings the grey rays. It is believed in the Ascended Master Teachings that before the Master Aaron took over the Soltec Ship of the Sixth Ray, that Lord Ashtar fulfilled that function. Thosophist say that the''' Master Aaron's''' primary influence is upon the scientist of Earth. In the teachings of the Ancient Ascended Master , the fifth ray of the Seventh ray, called the orange ray, which he is said to oversee, is called the ray of concrete science. Alien Characteristic Aaron is more white then Caucasians, His eyes Iris is ocean blue, Pupil is Dark Blue, Scientists don't know how his eyes work yet but know that his pupil and iris is more advanced in cells of tetrachromacy in his eyes . Different functions in the Inner eye lids to see in Ultraviolet range, Face structure is Angular, Skin is Pale white ,Lungs are larger in size to contain more Oxygen, Blood is based on copper instead of iron and carry more spO2 than human, He have 24 teeth, Brain is 2.2 mm thicker and his Mid Brain have 3 more Glands detected which allow him to do "Telekinesis" and "Telepathy" skills, Skin Penetrate Moisture from Air and energy from Sun Light ,Heart is located in the Center of the Chest ,Cartilage is 3.5 cm thicker, Weight in lb. is 524 and Weight in kg. is 237 ,Width of his body is 43 cm, Height in Ft. = 6.1, Height in inches. = 72 ,"Hematocyte" blood cells are Biconvex ,Heart Beat is 242 beats per min, Blood pressure systolic = 80, Diastolic = 40 , blood vessels are Extremely dilated ,Bones are 4 mm Thicker, Hair is Translucent Platinum Blonde, Communication is Telepathic and as usual human languages, He know almost all Earth Languages including Sumerian and Greek. Gallery Aaron_The_Angel.jpg|Rendering of Aaron as an angel. Alaje_Aaron_Johnon_James.jpg Links *Aetherius Society *Wiki Aetherius Society *Wiki Jesus *Ascended Master *Master Jesus and Ascended Master on Earth *Race To The Witch Mountain *Knowing Movie *The Day The Earth Stood Still *The Day The Earth Stood Still 2008 Movie *Village of the Damned Category:Characters Category:Actual Universe